Reflections In The Mirror - A Quinntana Story
by jenung97102
Summary: Santana and Quinn are married. Quinn is in a car accident and loses her memory. Santana helps her find it by revisiting places and moments they have shared in their past, and they fall in love all over again. AU/OOC (some). Quinntana endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I thought I would try something a little different for me. I'm going to try to write a little bit shorter of a story, and one that is less plot-driven and doesn't have any violence or serious drama, conflict or angst (except for a bit of angst in the first chapter). This story is almost more like a combination of related one shots. Also, I'm going to try writing part of this story in flashbacks, which I've never done before either. I'll put those in italics.

Really the main reason that I'm writing this story is just to write some fluffy moments (since I like thinking about Santana and Quinn meeting and then being happy together). Also, maybe to show that true love can take care of anything (I'm a hopeless romantic, I know).

I will be uploading this story by chapters.

Disclaimer – there is a bit of medical reference in here. I don't know anything about being a doctor, or medicine. No offense if it's not accurate. It's just there to set context and drive the story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

"Mrs. Lopez?"

Santana turned her head and rose to meet the woman coming into the reception area towards her.

"I'm Dr. Pillsbury", the woman said.

"Hi doctor", Santana said. "How is she?"

"She just woke up. She's been dozing all morning."

"Can I see her, please?" Santana asked. She hadn't seen Quinn since she had gotten the call three days ago, telling her that her wife had been in a car accident and was at Balboa Hospital. Santana had rushed over from her recording studio just in time to see Quinn being wheeled into surgery. Hospital staff had to hold her back from rushing into the surgery room. After the surgery, Santana had sat by Quinn's bedside until the nurse told her at 3am to go home and get some rest. They would call when Quinn would be ready to receive visitors.

"Of course", Dr. Pillsbury said, but then took a deep breath. "Mrs. Lopez – before you go in, though, there is something you need to know."

"Okay…" Santana said, drawing out the word. This didn't sound good.

"When the car accident occurred, your wife hit her head hit very hard on the steering wheel." Dr. Pillsbury took a deep breath and then continued. "She seems to have suffered some kind of memory loss due to the accident."

"W-w-what memory loss? What kind of memory loss? What do you mean by memory loss?" Santana stammered.

"Well, we are still ascertaining the exact nature and extent. She seems to remember things involving motor function and hand-eye coordination, but her cognitive memory seems to have been damaged in some ways."

"So…what does that mean, Doctor? Like, in regular people language."

"It means that she remembers things that enable her to function normally, like brushing her teeth for instance, and she remembers general facts and information, but she doesn't remember exact people, places, or things, in terms of how they are relevant to her. For instance, she knows that she is in San Diego, and she knows that San Diego is a city in California, in the United States, but she can't remember your home address, or what your house looks like. She knows that she was in a car accident, and she says she knows how to drive, but she can't remember what kind of car she had, or when she purchased it or where from. And…" Dr. Pillsbury trailed off.

"And what?" Santana said, and then stalled. She hesitated for a moment and then said, "D-d-does she remember me?"

Dr. Pillsbury clenched her mouth and then said, "No. At least not right now. I'm sorry, Mrs. Lopez."

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "How long will this memory loss last for? "She opened here eyes. "Will her memory return?"

"We're hoping the loss is temporary. But, we don't know for sure." Dr. Pillsbury saw that Santana was slipping into that place that people often go when they are delivered crushing news, and she gently touched Santana's arm supportively. "We'd like to keep her for a few more days to run some more tests, and then she can go home. But for right now, perhaps seeing a familiar face will help her?"

Santana took a deep breath and nodded her head. Dr. Pillsbury smiled supportively and then lead her down the hall and to a patient room. She opened the door and Santana entered.

"I'll leave you alone", Dr. Pillsbury said and shut the door. Santana looked at Quinn, laying on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. There were bruises on her face, and there were tubes running out of her arms and nose. Seeing Quinn like that made tears well up in Santana's eyes, and she walked over to the bed and leaned over it.

"Hi baby", Santana said, as she stroked Quinn's hair gently. Quinn's nose twitched and then her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi", Quinn breathed out.

Santana wiped her eyes and smiled as best she could. "How are you feeling?"

"Ouchy", Quinn said. She tried to smile back.

Santana took her hand back from Quinn's hair. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Do you know who I am?" she asked Quinn.

Quinn looked at Santana and smiled weakly. "They said you're my wife", Quinn said.

Santana stared into Quinn's eyes. They were the eyes of someone with a kind and loving heart, but there was no recognition in Quinn's gaze. It was true, Santana thought, as she fought the urge to close her eyes under that realization. She tried to smile as best she could, and then said, "Yes, baby. It's me. I'm your wife, Santana. Santana Lopez."

Quinn continued to stare into Santana's eyes, as if searching for a clue that would spark her memory. "I'm sorry that I don't remember you, Santana", Quinn said apologetically. She paused for a moment and then said, "But, at least my wife is beautiful", she said and smiled.

Santana smiled back. Her wife's memory may be gone, and hopefully temporarily at that, but her sly humor and her penchant for looking on the bright side were still there. She reached out again to stroke Quinn's hair. "It's okay, baby. Don't worry about it", she said. "I remember all of you, and that's all that matters right now. Your memory will return." She smiled, paused for a moment and then said, "The doctor wants to keep you for a few more days, and then you can come home." Santana thought about how weird this must be for Quinn, waking up to someone you don't know, having that someone touch you like you are the love of her life, and then tell you that you are going home to a place you don't know. Thinking like that made Santana want to cry, but she steeled her tears and smiled again. She leaned over to kiss Quinn on the lips, but then thought that may be too much for a woman who couldn't remember the person kissing her, so she kissed Quinn on the forehead. Then she cupped Quinn's cheek and said, "Rest up baby. I'll be back tomorrow to visit, and then I'll take you home in a few days, or whenever the doctor says you are good to go."

"Okay", Quinn said.

"I love you", Santana said. Quinn stared at her and smiled slightly. Santana wanted so bad to hear Quinn say it back, but she knew that, at this time, if she did, she would be just saying it, and not feeling it or meaning it. Quinn started to speak, but Santana stilled her. "You don't have to say it", she told Quinn, and smiled understandingly. "I'll be back tomorrow", Santana said. She stood up straight and opened the door, and backed out of the room, smiling at Quinn as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, here we are", Santana said, as she opened the front door for Quinn. Quinn stepped in, and Santana closed the door. "Welcome home, baby", she said.

Four days had gone by, and Quinn had finally been cleared to leave the hospital. Santana had visited every day, and now she had just brought Quinn home. Home was a cute three bedroom single story house in the Pacific Beach community of San Diego, California. It had a small but nice front yard with a white picket fence, a back patio with a fire pit, and a carport out back. Quinn paused for a minute as she looked around, and then started slowly walked around the living room, trying to get her bearings.

"Hey", Santana said, as she came up next to Quinn. "Do you remember anything?"

"Unfortunately no", Quinn shook her head and smiled sadly, as she ran her fingers over the picture frames on the mantle. "But, you're definitely my wife", she said, and smiled. She looked at the pictures in frames, and all of them were of her and Santana. Santana smiled back and followed Quinn as Quinn made her way through the rest of the house – the dining room, the kitchen, the master bedroom they shared, the guest bedroom.

"This place is really nice", Quinn said. "Did we…decorate it together?"

"Yes, baby, we did", Santana said. "Well, you actually decorated most of it", she said and smiled.

Quinn smiled back, and she and Santana walked into the third bedroom that they had turned into Quinn's art studio. Quinn liked to draw and paint, so they had picked the bedroom that received the most natural light and had set up Quinn's drawing board and painting easel. A cabinet full of Quinn's painting and drawing supplies occupied one wall, and several of Quinn's paintings hung on the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 4 years ago:_

"_San, I can't believe this place is actually ours", Quinn said, as she unpacked a box of picture frames in the living room and put them on the mantle. She smiled as she looked at each one before putting them on the mantle. Her and San at the Sunset Cliffs. Her and San hiking. Her and San at Six Flags. Her and San on vacation in Seattle._

"_I know, right? This place is…perfect for us", Santana said. She took a break from unpacking dishes and came up behind Quinn. She put her arms around Quinn's waist and kissed the back of Quinn's neck. "Hi", she breathed into Quinn's ear, and then nibbled on it lightly._

"_Hi", Quinn breathed back. She tilted her head back and kissed Santana on the lips. The two stayed pressed together for a moment, and then Santana pulled back._

"_I'd say let's hit the bedroom, but, well, we don't even have the bed yet", Santana said and smiled. The movers were coming with that and some of the other larger furniture sometime today._

_Quinn smiled back and laughed lightly. "Let's go in anyway. We can pick this back up in a minute", she said, meaning the kissing they were doing. She took Santana by the hand and led her into the largest bedroom, the one that had its own bathroom. "Well, this will be our room, obviously", she said. Santana nodded her head in agreement, and they headed back out into the hallway._

"_What about these two?" Santana said, as she looked at the other two bedrooms._

"_Guest bedroom?" Quinn said, pointing to the larger of the two remaining rooms. She walked into it and stood in the middle of it, looking around._

"_Maybe this one should be your room", Santana said, as she followed Quinn into it. "You know, for your artwork. You could draw and paint in here. Look", Santana said, as she drew the curtains open. "It gets the most natural light. It could be like a small art studio."_

_Quinn smiled. Her own room to draw and paint in would be delightful. "But…don't you think that the guest room should be the bigger room?"_

"_What do our guests need the bigger room for?" Santana said. "Guests just sleep in the guest room, right?" She smiled and then faced Quinn and hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of Quinn's jeans. "I mean, I'd give you the master bedroom as your art room, but, well…you know…it's nice to have a bathroom in our bedroom, in case we want to…you know…shower…or…something…" Santana trailed off._

_A smile broke across Quinn's face, and then she started laughing. "You're so funny", she said. She touched Santana's nose lightly with her finger and then pressed her lips against Santana's. They opened the kiss and then stayed lip locked, their tongues dancing, for another minute. They were about to hit the floor, bed or no bed, when they heard a knock at the front door._

"_Moving company", a voice came._

_Santana broke the kiss. "Bed's here", she said, with a mischievous smile._

_Quinn raised her eyebrows at Santana. "Come on in", she called out to the movers._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Santana walked in front of Quinn and faced her. She put her thumbs in the belt loops of Quinn's jeans and looked into her wife's beautiful green eyes. "Anything?" she asked and smiled.

Quinn looked around for a moment as if processing, and then said, "This is _my_ room…right? For _my_ artwork? I do art, then, right?"

'Yeah", Santana said. ""This is your room, and you do art – very well." She looked around at the artwork on the walls.

"I painted these?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, you did, baby. And the paintings in the living room and dining room as well."

Quinn smiled. "Wait…you told me to take this room…right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah", Santana said, and she smiled as a tear of joy formed in her eye. "I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the likes, favorites, feedback, etc.

Btw I have never seen The Notebook, or any other romantic movie where someone has lost her or his memory. If you recommend the Notebook, or have a good recco for another movie like that, let me know and I will check it out.

Thanks as always for reading, and I hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 3

"So, how does it feel to be lying in your own bed again?" Santana asked. It was Quinn's first night back after the accident. The lights were out, and they were facing each other and talking softly. Soft moonlight shined through the window, dimly lighting the bedroom.

"I guess I don't really remember the bed, but it's comfy", Quinn said. She smiled as her eyes started to drift closed. "Sure beats the hospital bed."

"Yeah, I bet", Santana said in agreement and laughed softly.

"Is this weird for you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it is. But it must be weirder for you", Santana said.

"Sure, of course, but that's a given", Quinn said, smiling. "But it's still got to be very weird for you, too."

"It is", Santana smiled back. It _was_ weird. It was weird to have the person that you fell in love with not know who you are or return your feelings. It was weird to not have that person do all of the little things she used to do that made you smile, like making your coffee just the way you like it, or leaving little post-it notes for you, or making references in conversation to experiences you've shared. "But it's okay", Santana said. "Your memory will return."

Quinn looked at Santana in the near-dark room. "I'm sorry again that I don't remember you, Santana", she said. "But…you're a wonderful person, and…I'm enjoying getting to know you all over again", she said and smiled. "Although, of course, I'd rather have my memory back." Santana smiled back, and Quinn said, "You're really sweet and patient. Have you always been like that?" She paused for a moment and then followed up with, "I'm sorry I don't remember."

Santana laughed slightly. "Baby - stop saying you're sorry because you can't remember things. And, actually, no. I was kind of a bitch when I was younger", she said lightly, even though it was kind of true. "But, I've always been this way with you. Ever since we met. When we first started dating, my friends used to ask me 'what happened to Santana?', when they saw the way I acted around you, all sweet and stuff."

Quinn laughed slightly. "I guess it just takes finding the right person, maybe." She paused and then asked, "What was I like when we met?"

"Sweet. Smart. Funny. Kind. Caring. Positive. Talented. Beautiful." Santana smiled as she listed off Quinn's traits and attributes. "The same as you are now. Those haven't changed."

Quinn looked at Santana in the near-darkness. She could just make our Santana's eyes, as her face sat less than a foot apart from Quinn's. "I really want to kiss you", she said.

Santana smiled in the near-darkness. "I really want to kiss you, too", she said. She inched her head a bit closer to Quinn's and then asked, "Are you sure? I mean, I would imagine that, for you, it will be like kissing a stranger. I just want to make sure that's alright."

Quinn paused for a moment and then said, "No, you're right. I mean, I feel like I know you, but then I feel like I don't", she said. "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"I get it", Santana said. "I mean, I don't exactly get what it's like, but I get that it's hard to explain." Santana's hands searched for Quinn's under the covers. They found them and grabbed them lightly, then Santana said, "Look – I don't want to rush anything, okay? The important thing is that you're alive and you're back home and we're together. Everything else will fall into place when it does. We can move at whatever pace you want, okay?"

"Thank you", Quinn said and smiled. This woman who was her wife had to be the most understanding person in the world. It must be so bizarre for her, Quinn thought. Thank God she seems to be such a patient person. "Can we continue holding hands for the night?"

"Of course", Santana said. She squeezed Quinn's hands.

"Maybe we can kiss tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"Whenever you're ready, babe", Santana replied. "I'm here for you." They were silent for a moment, and then Santana said, "Hey – I have an idea. Why don't I take you out on a date tomorrow?"

"A date?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. You know, like that thing that we went on when we first met?" Santana jockeyed.

Quinn laughed slightly. "Okay, smarty pants", she said.

"So, a date it is", Santana verified. "And then…maybe we can kiss…?"

"If the date goes well", Quinn jockeyed back. "Sometimes I don't kiss on a first date."

Santana laughed lightly. "Look who's the smarty pants now", she said. She squeezed Quinn's hands again, and the two of them stayed like that, facing each other and holding hands, as they fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 4 years ago:_

"_First night in the new house", Santana said. She and Quinn laid on their bed in their new master bedroom in their new house. Santana was on her back, and Quinn was nestled on top of her._

"_Yup", Quinn said. "You know what that means…" She smiled and then looked up and kissed Santana. They brushed their lips together lightly for a moment and then deepened the kiss. Quinn broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Santana's neck. She kissed it lightly and then licked it, and she heard Santana moan. Quinn's tongue drifted from Santana's neck down to her shoulder, and then continued its way down to the valley between Santana's breasts. Santana moaned again as Quinn took Santana's right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it lightly, and then did the same with the left._

"_Baby…down…please", Santana breathed. Quinn smiled and her tongue continued its journey down to Santana's center. She flicked her tongue over Santana's clit, and Santana shuddered slightly. "Again", Santana said. Quinn obliged._

"_Do you want me inside you?" Quinn asked softly._

"_Y-y-yes", Santana whispered loudly. Quinn slid into Santana, one finger first, then two, as she continued to lick Santana's clit._

"_Oh my God", Santana's voice grew louder as Quinn's rhythmic fingers and delicate tongue caused the heat to grow inside her. Quinn looked up briefly to see Santana playing with her own nipples, and she smiled and then continued until Santana screamed out in ecstasy. Quinn continued with her fingers and tongue until Santana's body had stopped shuddering, and then she slowly scooted up Santana's body as Santana laid on her back, breathing hard._

"_Hi", Quinn said, as her face reached Santana's._

"_Hi", Santana replied. She kissed Quinn deeply and then giggled._

_"What's so funny?" Quinn asked._

_"There's this crack in the ceiling, right near the window", Santana said and pointed at it._

_Quinn followed her finger and nodded her head. "Yup, I see it."_

_"I keep staring at it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I can't help it."_

_"So, have you been staring at it the whole time? Like, even when I was…" Quinn looked at Santana in the near darkness. "Wow, it's good to know I'm so exciting-"_

_"Baby, stop", Santana said and laughed. "You know what I mean. It's like, when there's a crack, or some kind of irregularity, or something, and you just can't help but stare at it-"_

_"I know, I totally get it. I'm just teasing you", Quinn said. "I know exactly what you mean."_

"_You're amazing", Santana said. "You know that."_

_Quinn smiled. Santana smiled back, and then flipped them over so Quinn was on her back. Quinn giggled, and Santana said "Your turn", and smiled mischievously. She started making her way down Quinn's body, but then stopped._

_"What?" Quinn asked._

_"You better not be staring at that damn crack", Santana said, as she winked at Quinn in the near-darkness and then slid down._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn woke up around 3am. At first she couldn't remember where she was. Then she looked over, saw Santana, and remembered. She was in her bed, with her wife. It was her first night back in her house after the accident. God, this was weird, she thought, as she stared up at the ceiling in the dark bedroom. I can't remember anything. Well, I can remember some things, but not other things. How does that work? The human mind is such a strange thing, she mused. I feel like I'm in a dream, and that when I wake up, everything will be normal.

Quinn continued to stare up. The moonlight partially lit the room, and Quinn's eyes fell upon a small crack in the ceiling near the window. She stared at it and thought…wait…I _do_ remember…something maybe…do I?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn and Santana were walking along the Pacific Beach boardwalk on their way to dinner. Their house was only a few blocks from the beach, and less than a mile from the restaurant where Santana was taking Quinn. The early evening sun was shining in the cloudless sky, and a warm summer breeze blew across the beach.

"So, do you remember this place?" Santana asked, as they were seated at World Famous Seafood. They were at a table for two on the patio, right on the boardwalk.

"Kind of", Quinn said, as she looked around. "I mean, I think I remember it existing, but, I can't remember if I've been here." She paused and then looked at Santana. "Have we been here before?"

Santana smiled. "This is where I took you on our first date", she said. "We were actually sitting at the table next to us. We've been back here every year on our anniversary."

"Oh", Quinn said. She looked at Santana and was about to apologize, but then remembered that Santana had told her not to worry about not remembering. She smiled, and then opened her menu. "What's good here?"

"Everything", Santana said. "At least that's what you used to tell me", she said and smiled. "This became your favorite restaurant in the city". Quinn smiled at Santana, and Santana continued. "A lot of times you would get fish tacos, and I would get seafood fettuccine, and we would share."

"Fish tacos?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow. "I like those?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 6 years ago:_

"_Thank you", Quinn said, as Santana pushed in her seat. Santana smiled at her and then walked around to her own seat._

"_I hope you like this place. It's one of my favorites", Santana said, as she opened a menu._

"_What's good here?" Quinn asked._

"_Have you had fish tacos yet?" Santana asked._

"_No", Quinn said, remembering that Santana had asked her that when they had met last week._

"_It's like the trademark dish of San Diego. You should try them", Santana said._

"_I don't know. Sounds kind of weird. Like, aren't tacos supposed to have steak or beef or chicken in them?"_

_Santana laughed. "Yes, they can, but San Diego is the home of the fish taco."_

"_Hmmm…" Quinn sounded dubious. "I'm from the Midwest, so everything is like 'meat and potatoes'. But, I'll give it a shot", she said. Then she lowered her gaze at Santana and said jokingly, "My life is in your hands."_

_Santana smiled. "Well, I'm from San Diego, and I grew up eating them and I'm still alive, so hopefully you'll be okay."_

"_Wait – you're actually _from_ San Diego?" Quinn asked. "Born and raised?" Santana nodded. "I've been here for like a year, and I think you're the first person I've met who's actually from here. I thought everyone just moved here from somewhere else."_

_Santana laughed again. "I know – it seems like no one is really _from_ here, but I actually am. One of the few and the proud", she said. Quinn laughed, and Santana laughed with her. "Alright, how's this: for dinner, you get whatever you want, and I'll get fish tacos, and you can try them. If you like them, we can split the meals, or you can have them all, if you really like them a lot. If you don't like them, then you can eat whatever you order, and I'll eat them."_

"_Are you sure?" Quinn asked. "I mean, I do want to try them, but…"_

_Santana smiled again. "Yes, Quinn. I'm sure. Please – get what you want."_

"_Thanks you", Quinn said, as her eyes returned to her menu. This girl is sweet, Quinn thought. Not to mention gorgeous. "How about I get seafood fettuccine?"_

"_Sounds wonderful", Santana said._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_After dinner, Quinn and Santana walked along the boardwalk. Santana offered Quinn her arm, and Quinn took it. The sun had just set, and the waves lapped gently on the shore. A warm summer breeze blew across the beach._

_"I'd love to have a house here", Quinn said, as she gestured around her with her free arm. "I mean, on the beach would be ideal, but anywhere even kind of near the beach would be awesome."_

_"Me too. That would be nice. One day…" Santana said, dreamily._

_Quinn leaned her head into Santana's shoulder as they walked. "This is lovely", Quinn said. "Thank you for dinner."_

"_You're most welcome, Quinn", Santana said and smiled. They walked for a few more minutes and then Santana stopped them. They stood on the boardwalk facing the water, and then Santana moved behind Quinn. She put her arms around Quinn and nuzzled her from the back, smelling her hair and perfume. "Is this okay?" Santana asked._

"_Yeah", Quinn said. She closed her eyes and leaned back into Santana. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Quinn turned around in Santana's arms to face her. "Hi", she said, and smiled._

"_Hi", Santana said and smiled back. She leaned in to Quinn, their lips met, and they stayed like that, kissing, as a warm summer breeze blew across the beach and the waves lapped gently on the shore._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That was wonderful, thank you", Quinn said, as she and Santana left the restaurant and walked down the boardwalk.

"You're most welcome, baby. Did you like your fish tacos?" Santana asked.

"They were amazing. I'm glad you reintroduced me to them."

Santana smiled. Quinn took Santana's arm, and as she did, she felt a jolt of recall course through her. She stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay, baby?", Santana asked.

"Yeah, yeah", Quinn said. "It was just like…I felt like…a jolt of recall, or something, just go through me. Almost like deja vu, or something, like we've done this before."

Santana smiled at her. "We have", she said. They started walking again, and Santana slid her arm down and took Quinn's hand in hers. Quinn looked at her and Santana looked back. "Is this okay?" she asked Quinn, as she linked their fingers together.

"Yeah", Quinn said. Santana's hand felt…perfect there, like it belonged.

"Hey – it looks like the sun is about to go down", Santana said. She stopped them, and they stood on the boardwalk as the sun started to dip into the water.

"Wow…"Quinn said. Santana smiled at her, then let go of her hand and moved behind her. She put her arms around Quinn's waist and nuzzled into her from behind, taking in the smell of her hair and perfume. Quinn leaned back and smiled as she watched the sun dip further into the water. This woman behind me is amazing, she thought. Best date I've ever been on. Or maybe it's the first date I've ever been on. Or, even if it's not the first date I've ever been on, it's still maybe the best date I've ever been on. I don't know. Well, whatever the case may be, this date is going awesome. Quinn watched the sun slip into the water and then turned around to face Santana. She put her arms around Santana's neck, as Santana's arms remained around her waist.

"Hi", Quinn said.

"Hi", Santana said back.

"Thank you for a lovely date."

"You're most welcome, baby", Santana replied. Santana stared into Quinn's brilliant green eyes, and then leaned in to kiss her. She got about two inches away and then stopped. "Is this okay?" she asked in a whisper. "Can we kiss on our first date?"

"Yes", Quinn whispered back and smiled. "This date is going…awesome", she said, as she leaned in to kiss her wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quinn and Santana were making their way home, walking hand in hand on the boardwalk.

"Can I ask you kind of a dumb question?" Quinn asked.

"Of course, baby. And there are no dumb questions." Santana looked at Quinn. "Just dumb people." She winked and smiled.

"Smarty pants", Quinn said, and stuck out her tongue at Santana.

"I'm kidding, baby. What's your question?"

"Ummm…what do you do for a living?" Quinn asked, almost shyly. "I feel dumb asking, but I guess, if I can't remember anything, then this is kind of like a first date, right? And that's a legit first date question?"

Santana smiled. "I love how you're still positive and have a sense of humor", she said. She touched Quinn's nose with the tip of her finger and then followed up with, "Yes, I guess you could consider this kind of like a first date, and yes, that's a totally legit question. I'm a music producer. I produce records for bands, scores for movies, and jingles for commercials."

"Wow", Quinn said. That's really cool, she thought. My wife is a musician. She was going to ask Santana to elaborate when a thought crossed her mind. "Wait…what do_ I_ do for a living?"

"You're an artist, baby", Santana said. "You paint and you draw, and you sell your paintings and drawings to galleries, restaurants, hotels, books, etc. That's why we set up that room in our house - so you could have a place to work at home." She smiled.

"Wow…I'm an artist…you're a musician…we're artsy people." Quinn thought for a moment and then said, "How did we get into that stuff?" Santana was about to answer when Quinn stopped. "710 Club?" Quinn said, as they paused at a club right before they were about to turn off from the boardwalk onto their street. Quinn stared at the outside of the club. "This is a nightclub?"

"Yep. Does it look familiar?"

Quinn stared some more, trying to place it. "It _does_ look familiar. Have we been in here before?"

Santana smiled at her. "We have, baby. This is where I first met you and asked you out."

"Huh…" Quinn drifted off as she tried to remember.

"Do you want to go in for a drink?" Santana asked.

Quinn stared for another moment and then said, "Yeah", and smiled at Santana. Santana smiled back, and they walked into the club.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 6 years ago:_

"_Thank you, 710 Club!" the singer shouted into the microphone. "I'm Santana Lopez, and this is my band, Trouble! Have a great night, and we'll see you next time!"_

_The band hit their final chord, and the crowded room erupted into applause. The singer pumped her fist in the air and then walked offstage with the band._

_Quinn was standing with her friends near the bar. Wow, Quinn thought. That singer is amazing. Not to mention beautiful. She's got a great voice, and she can dance like crazy. And she's got gorgeous, deep brown eyes, that I could stare at all nigh-_

"_Hey, we're going to the bathroom", Quinn's friend Marley said, interrupting Quinn's thoughts, as she motioned with her finger to her and their friend Rachel. "Are you coming?"_

"_No, I'm fine, thanks", Quinn said._

"_Okay, we'll be back", Marley said, as she and Rachel turned around and headed through the crowd to find the bathroom. Quinn took the last sip of her drink and set it on the counter. It's hot in here, she thought. She walked out to the patio for some fresh air and sat on a bench overlooking the beach._

"_Whoooooo! It's hot in there."_

_Quinn looked up, and there was the singer. She was wearing a tight black top with black leather pants and black high heels. She had long black hair that was styled with a slight curl, and she was wearing a stunning dark red shade of lipstick. Quinn felt her heart speed up._

"_It sure is", Quinn responded and smiled. She was wearing a white summer dress with a peach sweater and a pair of tan heels. Hopefully this rock n' roll singer thinks I look cute, she thought._

"_Hi", the singer said and smiled at Quinn._

"_Hi", Quinn smiled back. "You were great."_

"_Thank you very much", the singer said. She smiled at the compliment and sat down next to Quinn. "I noticed you, too, in the crowd. I saw you from the stage."_

"_Really?" Quinn asked._

"_Yeah. You have brilliant green eyes", the singer said and smiled. "Once in a while I would catch the stage lights reflecting off of them."_

_Quinn smiled a little shyly. "Thank you. You have beautiful eyes, too."_

"_Thank you. I'm Santana, by the way", the singer said, and stuck out her hand._

"_Quinn." She shook it._

"_Are you here alone, Quinn?" Santana asked._

"_No, I'm here with some friends from school."_

"_Oh yeah? Where do you go to school?"_

"_San Diego Art College. I transferred there earlier this year."_

"_Cool! I love art. And what made you decide to transfer there?"_

"_Well, it's a good school, and also, I'm from a small town called Lima, in Ohio, where I was going to school, and the weather there sucks", Quinn said, laughing. "The weather is much better here."_

_Santana laughed back. "I'm sure. What are you studying?"_

"_Right now just some fundamental art classes. I'd like to be a painter someday. You know – be able to sell my artwork to art galleries or something."_

"_That sounds cool", Santana said._

"_How about you?" Quinn asked. "Is performing in a rock band your full-time job?"_

"_No, I'm in school too. I'm taking recording classes at San Diego State University. I also have an internship at a recording studio downtown."_

"_Oh, that's neat. And is that what you want to do?"_

"_Well, I'd really like to be a singer for a living, but I'm also interested in working in a studio, like producing or mixing, or something." Santana shrugged. "I don't know – I guess I'm interested in anything that has to deal with music, really."_

"_That sounds really cool. Well, you're really talented", Quinn said and smiled._

"_Thank you, again. I'm sure you're really talented, too", Santana said. The two girls sat there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Santana was about to say something when she heard a voice call her name. She looked over and saw Mercedes, the band manager, standing in the doorway to the patio, calling her over. Santana gave her the 'just a minute' finger gesture, and Mercedes walked away._

"_Darn, that's my band manager. She's got me on a short leash", Santana said. "Unfortunately my night doesn't end when I step offstage." She smiled at Quinn apologetically, and Quinn smiled back understandingly. "I gotta go. Will you be here for a while?"_

"_I hope so, but I'm not sure what my friends want to do."_

"_Well, in case I don't see you again tonight…can I get your number?" Santana asked. "I'd like to take you out sometime. Sometime soon", she said and smiled at Quinn._

_Quinn stared at Santana for a moment and then smiled back. "Okay", she said. They pulled out phones and exchanged numbers._

"_Santana!" Mercedes' voice came again, this time more insistent._

"_Coming!" Santana shouted. "I gotta go. I'll call you this week if I don't see you later tonight, okay?" She smiled at Quinn._

"_Okay", Quinn said and smiled back._

_Santana took Quinn's hand. "It was nice to meet you, Quinn", she said._

"_It was nice to meet you too, Santana", Quinn said. She squeezed Santana's hand and then said, "Bye."_

"_Bye", Santana said. She let go of Quinn's hand, stood and turned around, took a step away, and then turned back. "Hey – have you ever had fish tacos?" Santana figured that Quinn, not being from San Diego, may not have had fish tacos. They were her favorite, and she made it somewhat of a mission to get everyone she knew to like them, or at least try them."_

"_Uh…no", Quinn said._

"_Okay, well I know a place that makes the best fish tacos in San Diego", Santana said. She leaned forward and put her mouth to Quinn's ear and whispered, "They're delicious", and then, as she pulled back, she gave Quinn a soft peck on the cheek, almost on the lips but not quite. She smiled at Quinn again, who was momentarily caught off guard, but then smiled back._

"_Bye", Santana said again._

"_Bye", Quinn said again._

_Santana turned around, and Quinn watched her as she walked off._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I think I maybe remember this place", Quinn said. She and Santana were sitting on the outside patio on the same bench overlooking the beach. Santana was sitting straight, and Quinn was sitting sideways on the bench, sort of sitting on Santana's lap, her legs over Santana's. "I think we may have met right here…maybe?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, we did." Santana looked at Quinn. "Right on this bench. You remembered?"

Quinn looked back at her. "I don't know. It's like, maybe, or maybe I'm just guessing." She looked down. "I don't know. I just wish I could get my memory back." She looked up at Santana and pouted.

Santana looked back at Quinn, her heart melting, as it always did when Quinn pouted. "Baby, don't worry", she said, as she cupped Quinn's chin with her hand. "Your memory will return."

"I know", Quinn said. "Or, at least I hope it will." She sighed. "I just wish I could remember stuff…I'm sure there are so many wonderful memories of us together."

"Well, hopefully your memory will come back", Santana said. "And, in the meantime…we should just enjoy making some wonderful new memories together." She smiled at Quinn and kissed her gently on the lips. Quinn paused for a moment, and then smiled back. That makes sense, she thought. And, if I'm going to make memories with anyone, who better than with this wonderful woman right here?

"I'd like that", Quinn said. She pressed her lips to Santana's again, and they remained kissing at the spot where they had first met.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the feedback and likes. Here is another chapter. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff!

Chapter 6

"Mmmmm…this is really good", Quinn said, as she took a sip of wine.

Quinn and Santana were spending a long weekend in Santa Barbara, a few hours north of San Diego. They had spent the earlier part of the day exploring the Santa Ynez Valley on the outskirts of Santa Barbara and had picked up a bottle of Riesling from the Kahn Winery. Now, it was mid-afternoon, and they were sitting on the Santa Barbara bluffs overlooking the ocean. They had spread out a blanket and were sipping wine and watching the sun sparkle on the water.

"This was your favorite, baby", Santana said and smiled at Quinn. "I order a bottle every year for the holidays."

Quinn smiled back. "I love it. It's soooo good." She looked at Santana and said, "Thanks for reintroducing me to this." She leaned in and kissed her wife.

Santana smiled. "Do you remember coming here?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "No. Wait…maybe…wait - I don't know. I'm assuming we've been here before?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "This was where we took our first trip together. Santa Barbara. We took a long weekend and came up here to celebrate the one year anniversary of our first date."

"I wish I could remember", Quinn said, a little sadly. "I bet it was a lovely trip."

Santana smiled supportively. "It was", she said. She moved her position slightly so she could sit behind Quinn. Quinn leaned back and nestled into Santana, and Santana took Quinn into her arms. "But this is just as lovely."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 5 years ago:_

"_This is sooooo good", Quinn said, as she sipped her glass of wine. She and Santana were in Santa Barbara, sitting on the bluffs, overlooking the ocean. They had spent the morning in the Santa Ynez Valley and had bought a bottle of wine at one of the vineyards._

"_It _is_ good", Santana agreed. She picked up the bottle and read the label. "Kahn Winery, Riesling, Santa Ynez Valley, Santa Barbara, CA." She put the bottle down. "And it's cool to finally be old enough to buy good wine, and not have to swipe cheap bottles of Boone's Farm from 7-11."_

_Quinn laughed. "Boone's Farm. Yuck", she said, and made a face._

_Santana laughed too, as she took another sip of wine. Then she looked at Quinn and smiled. "Happy anniversary, baby", she said, and raised her glass. Quinn smiled, and they clinked glasses, then Quinn leaned her head on Santana's shoulder._

"_I can't believe it's already been a year, hon", Quinn said._

_Santana smiled and kissed her head. "I know. Seems like just yesterday I met you at that club and asked you out."_

"_I know, time really flies", Quinn said. "Soon we'll be graduating college, and then we'll have to get real jobs and start working, and-"_

"_Shhh shhh shhh", Santana said and laughed softly. She put her finger to Quinn's lips and kissed her hair. "Let's not worry about the real world this weekend", she said. "Let's just enjoy being here…together." She put down her glass of wine and shifted her position so she was sitting behind Quinn. She took Quinn between her legs and wrapped her arms around her. Quinn leaned back and nestled into Santana._

"_Okay", Quinn agreed. "No more thinking about the real world, at least for this weekend." She smiled. "And I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else", Quinn said. She turned her head slightly, tilted it back, and kissed Santana on the lips._

_Santana smiled and rubbed her nose against Quinn's, Eskimo kiss-style. "Me neither", she said. "You're perfect for me, baby."_

_Quinn looked into Santana's eyes and said, "You're perfect for me, hon." She smiled and kissed Santana again, then turned her head back around and nestled back into Santana's arms. She sighed contently and closed her eyes, feeling the ocean breeze blow across her face. "This is perfect. This whole thing…is…perfect", Quinn said. "I look forward to having this memory for the rest of my life."_

"_Me too", Santana said. "And, I also look forward to making more wonderful memories with you, baby. Everyday."_

_Quinn smiled as she sat nestled into Santana. "Me too", she said. She kissed Santana's arms that were wrapped around her, and the two of them looked out onto the ocean as the sun sparkled on the blue water._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn opened her eyes. She was still nestled in Santana's arms. She must have closed them for a few minutes. She looked out onto the water and thought, I _have_ been here, before.

"Hon…" Quinn said, and let the word hang in the air.

"Hmmm…?" Santana asked, not quite processing what Quinn had just said.

She turned around to face Santana, Santana's arms still wrapped around her. "I used to call you 'hon'", Quinn said.

Santana stared at Quinn for a moment. Then she smiled, and a small tear started to form in her eye. "Y-y-yes…you did."

"I think I maybe remember being here", Quinn said, and smiled wide. "Maybe…"

The tear fell out of Santana's eye, and she hugged Quinn tight. Was it possible that Quinn's memory was really coming back? "I love you, baby", Santana said, since that was about all she could think of saying at that moment.

Quinn hugged her back and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too, hon." Then she nuzzled back into Santana, and they continued to look out onto the ocean.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the likes and feedback. Also, thanks for the movie suggestions. I will check them out when I am done writing this story (I don't want to prejudice myself, so I am waiting until I am done writing this story before I watch them). I hope you are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 7

"So, how are you feeling, Quinn?"

Quinn and Santana were in Dr. Pillsbury's office for a weekly follow-up visit. Two weeks had passed since the accident. Quinn was sitting across the desk from Dr. Pillsbury. Santana was next to Quinn, holding her hand.

"Um, I feel okay. Physically, I think I'm fine, I guess."

"Good", Dr. Pillsbury said. "And how is your memory? Are things coming back?"

"Um, kind of", Quinn said. "I feel like, every day, I remember a little bit more. I mean, every day, the house feels a little bit more familiar. And when we do things that we've done before, like visit a restaurant or a club or a place that we've been to, I feel like some kind of memory of having been there before comes back…somewhat. But, I can't remember everything." Quinn paused and then said, "Sometimes I feel like…I don't know…maybe I'm imagining that I'm remembering, or making up memories from what I'm experiencing right now…" Quinn trailed off and smiled sadly at Santana. Santana squeezed her hand supportively.

Dr. Pillsbury looked at Quinn and Santana. She smiled understandingly and then said, "Quinn, we've been looking into your memory loss for the last two weeks, since you were in the accident." She paused for a moment, took a breath and then said, "So far, we aren't able to ascertain exactly what caused your memory loss, or why some parts of your memory were lost and others were left intact." She paused again. "The human brain is a very complex entity", she said. Then she took a breath and said, "Quinn – it's possible that your full memory may never return." She paused for a moment and then said. "Now, it might…but it might not. Unfortunately, we just don't know."

Quinn sat there and stared. Memories…lost forever…not knowing who I am, or who I was…or at least not having a complete picture. A tear formed in her eye, and she wiped it away. Santana squeezed her hand again for support.

"I'm sorry, Quinn", Dr. Pillsbury said. "We're doing everything we can. All I can say is, for now, just keep doing what you're doing, and we will keep you posted."

Quinn nodded and tried to smile as best she could, and Santana said, "Thank you, doctor." Then they got up and walked out of Dr. Pillsbury's office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn and Santana were lying in bed that night. Quinn was on her side, and Santana was behind her, holding her and gently stroking her hair. Santana couldn't see Quinn's face, but she could feel what Quinn was thinking.

"I'm so sorry, baby", Santana said for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's okay", Quinn said. "It's just…I guess it never occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to have my memories back. I guess I just always assumed that my memory would come back at some point. But to hear that it might not come back at all, or that all of it might not come back…" She trailed off. "God…all those memories…gone forever…"

"Awwww…I know, baby", Santana said. She kissed the back of Quinn's neck, and Quinn smiled slightly at the touch. Santana was silent for a moment and then said, "Well, we'll just have to fill this up with wonderful _new_ memories, then", and she lightly tapped Quinn's head.

Quinn leaned her head back and smiled, and Santana kissed her on the lips. They stayed pressed for a moment, and then Quinn deepened the kiss. She rolled over to face Santana, and the two of them continued kissing, their tongues dancing. Then Santana moved her mouth to Quinn's earlobe and nibbled at it lightly, which Quinn had always loved. Quinn sighed, and Santana stayed on her earlobe for a moment, then moved down to her neck.

"Lower, hon…" Quinn moaned, as she laid on her back. Santana continued down, her tongue trailing a path to Quinn's breasts. It stopped there, and Santana nibbled lightly on Quinn's right nipple as her hand slid down and grazed Quinn's center. Quinn's breath quickened. "Go inside", she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm ready. Please…go inside…now…"

Santana looked at her for a moment longer, then smiled as her mouth went to Quinn's left nipple. She slid a finger inside Quinn's center, as she swiped her thumb against Quinn's clit. Quinn gasped, and Santana found her rhythm as Quinn's head went back against the pillows and her arms grabbed the headboard.

"Oh my God…" Quinn panted out. Her toes curled as the heat rose within her. Santana increasingly sped up her movements, her mouth alternating between licking and lightly biting Quinn's nipples, and her fingers increasing their thrusting into Quinn's center.

"I…love…you…baby…" Santana breathed into the valley between Quinn's breasts, as she took a break from attending to Quinn's nipples.

Quinn's breath broke, and she yelled out, "Oh, fuck!" as her back arched and her body shook. Then she collapsed on the bed. Santana collapsed on top of her.

"I love you, hon", Quinn said, as she lightly pressed her lips to Santana's.

"I love you too, baby", Santana said back. She stroked Quinn's hair with her fingers, and Quinn smiled.

"Maybe losing my memory isn't so bad", Quinn said.

"W-w-what?" Santana asked, bemused, smiling.

Quinn smiled back. "Making new memories is fun", she said, and laughed softly.

Santana laughed back. Through it all, Quinn still had a sense of humor and was able to see the bright side of things. "Well, we can always make more", she said.

Quinn stared into Santana's eyes for a moment. "Thank you for being so sweet and understanding", Quinn said.

"Thank _you_ for being the best wife anyone could ever ask for", Santana said.

Quinn smiled at Santana, but then her smile slipped a bit. "It's too bad I don't remember…being that wife you speak of."

"Well, I remember", Santana said, as she smiled and kissed her wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow", Quinn said, as she looked out the window. She and Santana were taking a three day trip to Catalina Island, just off the coast of mainland southern California. Currently they were in a helicopter that was taking them for a 30 minute ride across the ocean to Avalon, the small town where they were staying on the island.

"Cool view, huh baby?" Santana asked. She put her arm around Quinn and lightly massaged her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's amazing", Quinn said. To the right and just behind them was the southern California coast. Ahead, Catalina Island approached them in the distance. The late morning sun glistened across the cobalt blue water. She turned to Santana and asked, "Did I enjoy this view as much the first time?"

Santana smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure you did, baby. I know my jaw dropped when we took this ride before. It's one of the best views in California." She cupped Quinn's chin with her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss. Quinn smiled and then turned her head back to the view, still smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, are you ready to get wet?" Santana asked. She had rented a small dive boat for the afternoon for her and Quinn so they could go diving for abalone. After the helicopter ride, they had checked into their cottage on the beach and then headed out on foot for the harbor. There were no cars allowed on Avalon, so they had rented a cottage that was a five minute walk to the harbor, shopping, spas and dining. Currently, they were about two miles away from the harbor, and Santana had anchored the boat in a small alcove. The swell was calm, and a warm breeze blew across the water.

"Yup, ready!" Quinn said, as she zipped up her wet suit and finished putting on her oxygen tank.

Santana smiled as she looked at Quinn. The most gorgeous diver that has ever graced this water, she thought. Then another thought crossed her mind, and she said, "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Quinn said, about to put on her mask.

"Are you sure you remember how to do this?" Santana asked. She and Quinn were avid divers and were both scuba certified, but Santana was wary that Quinn's accident hadn't taken away her know-how and skillset.

"Hon, you already asked me that, and, like I said, I'm good to go", Quinn said. She nodded her head and smiled reassuringly at Santana. "I promise."

"Okay", Santana said. She figured as much, since Quinn hadn't had any trouble prepping her gear. "I just wanted to check one last time, before we jump in."

Quinn smiled at her wife, and then she leaned in and kissed her on her lips. "I'm good, but thank you for checking again", she said. Then she put on her fins, popped in her mouthpiece and pulled her mask over her eyes. She gave Santana a thumbs up and then fell backwards over the edge of the boat into the water. Santana smiled as she watched Quinn descend into the depths, and then she donned her own mask, fins and mouthpiece. She patted the pocket of her wetsuit and then fell into the water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 4 years ago:_

"_Hi hon", Quinn said. She had just popped out of the water and hoisted herself onto the boat. She took off her mask and removed her scuba tank. Quinn and Santana had just spent the last few hours diving for abalone. Santana was already out of the water and was sitting on a bench at the back of the boat, leaning over the basket of abalone, looking at their catch. Quinn sat down next to her._

"_Hi baby", Santana said. She gave Quinn a peck on the lips and then picked up a shell. "This is a good one", she said._

"_Nice!" Quinn said. She looked in the basket and picked up a couple more shells. "Yeah, these all look good."_

_Santana nodded, and then picked up the oyster shell that she had brought with her. "Hmmm", she said loudly._

"_What's that, hon?" Quinn asked._

"_It looks like an oyster shell", Santana said. "I found it when we were diving. It's weird – I didn't think there were oysters in Catalina. In fact, I didn't think there were any south of San Francisco."_

"_Huh, that _is_ weird", Quinn said._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, had enough diving for one day?" Santana asked, as she took off her mask and tank. She and Quinn had just climbed back onto the boat.

"I think so", Quinn said, as she did the same. "We've been diving for over two hours. It felt really good to be in the water, though", she said and smiled. "I really love diving", she said, and Santana smiled at her. Quinn leaned over to kiss Santana and then said, "Let's see what we got." She grabbed the basket of abalone, and the two of them sat down on the small bench at the back of the boat. "There are some good ones in here", Quinn said, as she rummaged through the shells.

"Yep", Santana said. Then she picked up a shell. "Huh, this is weird", she said.

"Wait – that looks like an oyster shell", Quinn said. "I didn't think there were oysters here in Catalina."

"I didn't either", Santana said. "I found it when we were diving. I'm going to try to open it". She tried to pry it open. "Damn", she said. "It's stuck shut. Hang on", she said, and got down on one knee. Quinn remained seated on the bench and leaned over Santana as Santana continued to try to pry the shell open. "Almost…got…it", Santana said, as she gritted her teeth. "And…there!" Santana said, satisfactorily. She presented the opened shell to Quinn, and Quinn's jaw dropped. Inside the shell was an engagement ring. It was white gold. Small diamonds lined the setting. A larger diamond sat on top. Quinn gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

Santana remained on one knee. "Quinn Fabray-Lopez", she began. "I know the doctor said that your memories might not fully return, and you know what? That's okay with me", she said and smiled, as Quinn's eyes misted over. "You are still the most beautiful, smart, sweetest, most wonderful person in the world, and all I care about is making new, wonderful memories with you, from now until the end of time. And, I know you may not remember this, but we did this before, in this very spot, four years ago, when we first visited Catalina. It was one of the most beautiful moments of our life together, and I wanted to recreate it, right here, and right now, so we can enjoy it all over again."

Quinn's lip started to quiver, and tears of joy started to form in her eyes.

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez", Santana said. "Will you marry me?" She smiled and then said, "Again?"

Quinn's breath quickened. A smile broke across her face as tears started running down her cheeks. She paused, silent for a moment, overcome with emotion. Then she lowered her hands from her mouth and stammered out, "Y-y-yes!"

Santana smiled, tears forming in her own eyes. She removed the ring from the shell and took Quinn's hand into hers. Quinn's hand was trembling, and as Santana placed the ring onto Quinn's finger in front of the wedding ring that was already there, Quinn froze and said, "Oh my God".

"What is it, baby?"

"I-I-I…I think I do remember this", Quinn said, as her eyes glazed over.

"Really?" Santana said, a smile on her face, as tears started falling down her cheeks as well.

"I…think…so…", Quinn trailed off. The whole scenario…diving for abalone, the boat rising and falling on the gentle swell, the sun glistening off the water…I think I really do remember doing this before, she thought. In fact, with each passing day, more memories seemed to be coming back. Not everything, but a little bit more each day.

Santana raised herself up and sat beside Quinn. She put her arms around Quinn's neck and said, "Well, whether you do or you don't remember this from before, I will make sure you that remember it this time", she said with a smile. She leaned in and said, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, hon", Quinn said, and then kissed Santana deeply. The two lovers lost themselves in the kiss, and then Quinn pulled back slowly. She looked into Santana's beautiful brown eyes and said, "Thank you, for being amazing."

Santana smiled, her arms still around Quinn's neck. "Thank _you_ for being amazing", she said, then leaned in and kissed Quinn again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This is beautiful", Quinn said, as she looked around. She and Santana were walking hand in hand down the Silver Strand beach outside of the Hotel Del Coronado on Coronado Island, just off of San Diego. Santana had rented them a special room with an ocean view for the day and night. One week had passed since their trip to Catalina Island. Slowly but surely, pieces of Quinn's memory were coming back, but not all of it. Santana was hoping that a stay at the Hotel Del would jog the rest of Quinn's memory.

"I know. It's so nice", Santana said. They stopped and stared out at the ocean as they stepped onto the hotel terrace. Santana moved behind Quinn. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder. "Right there", Santana pointed to a spot fifty feet away, "is where we got married", she said, as she kissed Quinn lightly on the neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_About 3 years ago:_

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride", the officiant proudly announced. Santana leaned in to kiss Quinn, and several hundred people erupted into applause. Friends and family, as well as some of Santana's music industry and Quinn's art industry associates were in attendance, sitting on white fold-out chairs in the sand. Santana's mother had walked Santana down the isle. Quinn's mother had flown in from Lima and had walked Quinn down the isle. It was a beautiful southern California late summer day. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky, and a light breeze was blowing off the ocean._

_Santana broke the kiss and looked at her now-wife. Quinn was wearing a white wedding dress modified shortish for the beach, with conservative matching white heels. "I love you, baby", Santana said. "Forever and always."_

_Quinn looked back at Santana. Santana was wearing a flowing red dress and matching heels. She looked at Santana and said, "I love you, hon. Forever and always." Then she closed her eyes and touched her forehead to Santana's and-"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait – I _do_ remember being here", Quinn said. She turned around in Santana's arms, looking around as she turned. "We had our reception here on the terrace."

"Yes we did, baby", Santana said. "We rented out the entire terrace for the day."

"We had fish tacos for appetizers", Quinn said, her memory slowly coming back. "They were serving them from chaffing dishes over there." Quinn pointed to a spot near the double doors back into the hotel.

"That's right", Santana said and smiled. It's coming back. she thought. It's really coming back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That evening, Santana had arranged to have dinner served to her and Quinn in their hotel room. The wait staff set up a special table with a white cloth. They served dinner with a bottle of Riesling from the Kahn Winery, and then left the two lovers alone to dine. Santana and Quinn were both wearing their wedding dresses.

"I think I do remember this room", Quinn said, as they finished dinner. She stood up and walked to the large bay window. They were on the top floor of the Hotel Del. Their room overlooked the ocean, and Quinn stared out at the setting sun.

Santana walked up behind her and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Yup – we spent the night of our wedding here in this room. Then we left-"

"-for Hawaii the next day, for our honeymoon", Quinn finished the sentence. She continued to stare out the window as the sun set into the ocean. Santana smiled behind her.

"So, it's all coming back then?" Santana asked hopefully.

Quinn was silent for a moment as the last of the sun dipped below the water. She turned around in Santana's arms to face her wife.

"Some of it", Quinn said. Then she put her forehead to Santana's and said, "But not all of it."

Santana stared at Quinn sadly. "Awww…baby…"she trailed off.

Quinn was silent for a moment. She looked down and then looked back up. "You know, it may not all come back", she said. She stared into Santana's eyes for a moment and then said, "But, that's okay, because I remember the most important thing."

"Which is…?" Santana let it hang.

Quinn smiled and said, "That I love you", she said, and kissed Santana on the lips. "I love you, hon. Forever and always."

"I love you too, baby", Santana said. She smiled and then kissed Quinn deeply. "Forever and always".

_**THE END**_

Thanks for reading and for the feedback. I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a shorter, fluffier story, for Quinntana week. I have another idea for a Quinntana story, and for that one I will be returning to my regular MO of longer stories with drama and conflict (as well as fluff).


End file.
